


Idiot rambles about other idiot

by The_Ace_Anon



Series: Idiots in love [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ace_Anon/pseuds/The_Ace_Anon
Summary: "Just-what makes you the happiest?”“The happiest…? Oh! That’s easy! Crowley!” Aziraphale exclaimed.Crowley’s head snapped up. “Wut?”





	Idiot rambles about other idiot

Crowley was beginning to regret getting out of bed today. He and Aziraphale had been invited over to Anathema’s house, she ended up staying in Tadfield, and had gone over expecting a potentially exciting but relatively normal night. What no one had expected was for Aziraphale to accidentally drink an entire thing of truth serum (he honestly didn’t want to know why Anathema just had truth serum lying around the house). Aziraphale was currently talking up a storm about how tired he was of people trying to steal aka buy his books and his aura, which had also been affected by the serum, was giving Crowley a killer headache. Azira’s aura was now giving off 10x the emotion that Azira was actually feeling and the divine energy flooding the room was making all of Crowley’s demotic instincts scream at him to run.

“Honestly, the way some of those humans handle the books. It’s horrible!” Another wave of divine energy burst out and Crowley’s headache got a lot worse.

“Ok Aziraphale we understand, no one loves books more than you do,” Anathema said, trying to calm him down a bit. “How about we change the subject, just- what makes you the happiest?” Instantly Aziraphale’s aura calmed down a bit, the tension in the room caused by the aura disappeared, and Crowley sighed in relief.

“The happiest…? Oh! That’s easy! Crowley!” Aziraphale exclaimed.

Crowley’s head snapped up. “Wut?”

“Ok then, talk about Crowley.” Adam replied.

“Wait hold on-”

The angel lit up and warmth filled the room. His aura went crazy again but instead of the harsh light it had been moments ago it was now a soft, calming glow. “Oh, where do I even start? Crowley is one of the nicest beings I’ve ever met, he’s so caring and sweet even if he denies it. He’s so funny, and charming, and all of these things that I'm not. He somehow makes even the worst situations seem not so bad and always seems so calm. And his smile! His real smile that is, the one that comes out when he’s actually happy.

“Like when he looks up at the stars, or when I do something that makes him laugh, or when we’re eating together. And he always listens to me when I need help, and while I try to do the same for him it doesn’t seem like enough. And he’s so beautiful, especially his eyes. I love his eyes so much, I hate that he always hides them behind those sunglasses even when we’re alone. I should hate his eyes, they show that he’s the snake of Eden, my enemy, ‘The Architect Of The Original Sin’. But no other demon has eyes like his, and they’re so... _ Crowley _ . So unique and beautiful. Just like him.

“And I love his hair, short or long. I always wanted to run my fingers through it when it was long. I want to do stuff like that with Crowley a lot, I want to hug him or hold his hand or help him with his wings. I want to hold him tight and never let go. I don’t know why I want to do these things, I just do. Even though I know they’re wrong, I don’t stop wanting to do them. He just...makes me so happy whenever I'm near him. I love spending time with him I love going on walks with him I love going out to dinner or lunch or whatever with him.

“He’s saved me so many times in the past, I don’t think I mentioned that. Without Crowley, I would have been discorporated so many times or, Heaven forbid, fallen. He always seems to know when I need help and always comes to save the day. When any other demon would have laughed at me or hurt me even more, he’s there helping even though he doesn’t have to. I love him so much. He makes my life so much better and life with him is just a treasure- Oh dear, Crowley are you alright? Your face is rather red.” 

While Aziraphale had been talking, Crowley’s face had been steadily getting hotter and hotter and when he opened his mouth to speak all that he could get out was: “Uh, y-, er-, w-, ducks.”

“Ducks???” Aziraphale asked, tilting his head in a way that made Crowley’s heart hurt.

“...Alright! Come on kids let’s give these two some privacy. I’ll make you all some hot coco.” The Them left the room for the promise of chocolate and Newt, getting the hint, left with them. Anametha winked at Crowley before she left and Crowley felt his face get even hotter.

“Crowley?” He looked over at his angel to see genuine worry and, unable to get words out, Crowley did the first thing that came to mind. He walked up to Azira, cupped his face in his hands, and kissed him. Azira let out a soft “oh” against Crowley’s lips and then kissed him back.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Angel?” Crowley asked, breaking the kiss.

“I wasn’t ready, I was always so scared that Heaven would find out and tell Hell. And I wasn’t ready to break my loyalty to Heaven. I just...wasn’t ready. But now I am.” He smiled at him and Crowley’s heart did that thing again. “I’m sorry if I went too slow for you.”

“No Angel.” Crowley hugged him. “You could never go too slow, because I’ll always wait for you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it! My tumblr is the-pan-anon if you want to vist me there


End file.
